


Live and Let Die [PODFIC]

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dom Julian Bashir, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Gunplay, Kinktober, M/M, Object Insertion, Painplay, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Podfic of the_last_dillards' Live and Let DieOriginal summary:Julian had shot him. Julian—kind, caring, benevolent, foolishly naive, idealistic Julian—had shot him in the neck to prevent him from ending the program. The thought had plagued Garak’s mind for days now.Kinktober Day 2: Gunplay
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846
Kudos: 2





	Live and Let Die [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Live and Let Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757145) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



Part 2 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfic series.

Thank you to the_last_dillards for permission to record this.

Enjoy!

[yohlenyaoilover](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392) · [Live and Let Die](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/live-and-let-die/s-JRUupUjywaj)

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/live-and-let-die/s-JRUupUjywaj)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/actikvvan2yx2t5/Live%20and%20Let%20Die.mp3?dl=0)

Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to [the original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757145) and leave a happy comment there too!


End file.
